Détail
by Lyanna Saint-Ange
Summary: Amnésie. Oubli total. Oui, décidément, Allen a le chic pour ne pas faire comme tout le monde.  /!\ Yaoi PokerPair


**Auteur**: Lyanna Saint-Ange

**Disclaimer**:

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Détail" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

**Rating**: K+

**Warning**: Yaoï, les enfants, PokerPair, même ! Homophobe, fuyez x)

**Thème**: Détail

**Fandom**: D Gray Man

* * *

><p>Un faible coup retentit à la porte de la maison délabrée qu'occupait Îzu, Crack et Momo. Tyki était absent ce soir-là, comme pas mal d'autres soirs.<p>

Le plus jeune du groupe se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, en espérant trouver Tyki et son habituel sourire gouailleur.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Tyki.

Un jeune homme, aux cheveux blancs, une cicatrice sur son œil gauche et uniquement vêtu d'une chemise blanche -complètement tâchée de sang, remarqua avec effroi l'enfant- s'effondra à terre, la respiration difficile et hachée.

Sans plus se retenir, Îzu hurla, attirant Momo et Crack par la même occasion.

Qui jurèrent dans un bel ensemble en apercevant le jeune homme dans les bras d'Îzu.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il ouvrit pour la première ses yeux, il ne vit que du blanc.<p>

Puis une tête de jeune garçon dont la bouche était recouverte d'un masque apparue dans son champs de vision.

« Il est réveillé ! »

Sa tête le lança légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils, alors que deux autres hommes s'approchaient de lui.

« Salut ! »

Il se contenta d'offrir un signe de tête en réponse.

« Ça va ? »

Il hocha la tête. Oui, ça allait bien.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air soulagé.

« Bon, tu as faim ? »

* * *

><p>Crack et Momo observèrent leur malade avaler avec voracité son <em>sixième<em> bol de soupe (ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se permettre plus).

« Au fait, c'est quoi, ton nom ? »

L'albinos se figea en plein mouvement. Il avala avec difficulté, fronça les sourcils. Blanchit.

« Je…Je ne sais pas… »

« Okay, okay. Et tu as pas idée de comment on pourrait t'appeler ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le blessé fronça les sourcils.

« Nea. Ça me paraît bien », rit-il, allégeant l'atmosphère quelque peu pesante.

* * *

><p>"Nea" ne mit pas longtemps à se faire à la vie parmi Momo, Crack et Îzu.<p>

Les deux adultes travaillaient dans la mine à côté tandis que le plus jeune, accompagné du jeune amnésique, se rendaient dans la ville toute proche en espérant grappiller un peu d'argent.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que Nea possédait des facultés hors du commun pour les acrobaties et le poker, ils purent rapidement rentabiliser les six ou sept repas par jour de l'abinos.

À part de vagues souvenirs, il n'avait aucun rappel de sa vie d'avant.

Mais, tout au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

* * *

><p>« Tiens, ta cicatrice est presque effacée ! », lui fit remarquer d'un ton joyeux Îzu.<p>

C'était vrai. De la cicatrice au pentacle lui barrant le visage, il ne lui restait plus qu'un léger trait en dessous de son œil gauche.

« J'ai vraiment hâte que tu rencontre Tyki ! », rit de nouveau le petit garçon.

Et Nea sourit. Le bien qu'il avait entendu de l'homme lui poussait à lui faire confiance, même sans l'avoir jamais rencontré.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Tyki poussa la porte du logement qu'il partageait avec Crack, Momo et Îzu, il s'arrêta en un mouvement de surprise.<p>

Sur les matelas posés par terre, il n'y avait non plus trois personnes, mais quatre.

Une touffe de cheveux blancs et blonds dépassaient du matelas où dormait habituellement Îzu, seul.

Le sien était libre et semblait lui tendre les bras, aussi ne s'interrogea-t-il pas plus sur cette étrange présence et s'endormit d'un coup à peine avait-il posé sa tête dessus.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec l'aube, en même temps que Momo et Crack qu'il salua d'un sourire.<p>

Il répondit à leurs questions, souriant de soulagement.

Avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse la tête.

« Au fait, qui est le gars avec Îzu ? »

Momo lui expliqua toute l'histoire avec force de gestes et en s'appuyant de temps à autre sur Crack.

Tyki sentit une alarme discrète sonner dans sa tête, mais il l'ignora royalement.

Après tout, un amnésique ne peut pas être dangereux, non ?

* * *

><p>Nea s'habitua à Tyki, à ses brusques départs et à ses retours soudains.<p>

Il joua souvent au poker avec lui, le plumant de nombreuses fois, sous les rires des trois compères.

Et lorsque l'amitié qu'il nouait avec le jeune Mikk se transforma en quelque chose de plus… dangereux, l'albinos renferma ce sentiment au fond de son cœur.

C'était mal.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Tyki avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas sauter sur son jeune camarade.<p>

Et même si celui-ci lui rappelait le jeune exorciste qui l'avait plumé de manière tout aussi triomphale, il se refusait à faire un lien entre les deux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive jouer au clown dans la foule pour gagner de l'argent.

Les images que Road lui avait montré de son escapade et de son affrontement contre les deux exorcistes lui revint.

Il serra les dents, se blessant les gencives.

Il allait _payer_.

* * *

><p>« "Nea" ? Tu peux venir chercher quelque chose avec moi ? »<p>

L'albinos releva la tête de son assiette et sourit à Tyki.

« Bien sûr ! »

Il déposa le récipient par terre, attrapa son manteau et sortit à la suite du Portugais.

Tyki les dirigea dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. Une fois qu'il fût sûr qu'aucun humain ne regarderait la scène, il se précipita sur "Nea", l'attrapant par le cou pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

« Que fais-tu… ici, exorciste ? », demanda avec haine Tyki, alors que sa peau tournait au gris.

« Ty-Tyki ? »

L'albinos paniquait. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Tyki… le fixait avec une telle haine et l'appelait "exorciste" ?

« Réponds ! C'est ton foutu Ordre Noir qui t'a demandé ça, hein ? », hurla-t-il, serrant plus fort la gorge d'Allen.

« De…de quoi tu parle ? »

La réponse hachée par les larmes, criée à s'en faire perdre la voix ainsi que les yeux de l'albinos qui ne reflétait qu'une incompréhension immense firent hésiter Tyki.

Alors… il serait _vraiment_ amnésique ?

Le Portugais lâcha Nea pour réfléchir un peu.

L'Ordre Noir le trouverait vite, songea-t-il en l'observant, appuyé contre le mur, les larmes coulant librement de ses yeux alors qu'il tentait de retrouver sa respiration.

Il fallait le mettre à l'abri ou hors d'état d'agir.

Bizarrement, la dernière solution lui faisait mal au cœur.

Road serait certainement heureuse qu'il lui ramène son exorciste favori.

* * *

><p>Étrangement, Nea -ou Allen, comme ils l'appelaient maintenant- se sentait à l'aise avec l'étrange famille de Tyki.<p>

Au départ, tous l'avaient observés d'un air suspicieux. Mais au fur et à mesure des jours, ils s'étaient habitués à voir ce minuscule exorciste amnésique se balader dans le manoir.

Surtout que le Portugais avait bien fait comprendre que _personne_ ne devait lui faire de mal. Il fut largement appuyé dans ses propos par Road.

Sheryl était tombé « en amour » avec Allen, ne cessant de lui offrir jouets et vêtements. Road s'amusait avec lui comme une sœur. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris quel nom il s'était donné.

Ce jour-là, elle lui était tombée dans les bras en pleurant, murmurant des merci. Un souvenir étrange, qu'elle nia plus tard.

Allen n'avait pas encore rencontré le Comte Millénaire, et il ne souhaitait pas vraiment en faire la rencontre.

Un frisson désagréable lui remontait le dos et un lancement désagréable se faisait sentir au niveau de sa cicatrice à chaque fois que l'homme était mentionné devant lui.

Quant à Tyki…

Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir par rapport à lui. Depuis que le Portugais avait appris sa véritable identité, il semblait repousser Allen, créer une barrière entre eux.

Et la nuit… l'albinos en rougissait. Disons simplement qu'il devait changer souvent les draps, bien trop souvent à son goût.

* * *

><p>« Soyez prudents, les garçons ! », s'exclama Sheryl en claquant les fesses d'Allen et de Tyki.<p>

Il s'était habitué à l'exorciste et s'occupait de lui comme d'un fils. D'ailleurs, le brusque refroidissement de la relation entre son « frère » préféré et le petit albinos le gênait.

D'où son départ à Road et lui pour visiter une tante éloignée. Trycia restait chez elle, laissant ainsi les deux futurs tourtereaux ensemble.

Il gloussa de plaisir, agita la main vers les deux garçons et grimpa dans la voiture, suivie de Road qui fit une bise à chacun au passage.

* * *

><p>Allen observa d'un air triste son assiette. Il était seul dans la grande salle à manger car Tyki avait refusé de manger. À cause de lui, certainement. Il repoussa son assiette, alors qu'une nausée lui crispait l'estomac.<p>

Dehors, l'orage grondait et faisait se balancer les arbres. Une tempête semblait se préparer, en total accord avec l'humeur de l'albinos.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, abandonnant le repas à peine entamé dans la salle.

Il ouvrit la porte et la ferma brusquement, se jeta sur son lit et tenta de s'endormir.

Vainement.

Et lorsque finalement, il finit par se laisser gagner par Morphée, un cauchemar terrible prit place.

Un théâtre de mort et de désespoir, pour tous ceux qu'il avait appris à apprécier au cours des dernières semaines.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, en hurlant. Le nom de Tyki, au coin des lèvres.

Il se mit en boule au fond du lit, tremblant, nauséeux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grincement qui fit sursauter l'albinos.

« Allen ? Ça va ? »

La voix de Tyki le surprit. Il sursauta et serra un peu plus ses genoux contre sa tête.

« Allen ? »

L'albinos serra les lèvres, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il sentit la main fraîche se poser sur son front brûlant. Il soupira, sentant la fraîcheur diffuser sous sa peau.

Tyki retira rapidement sa main, se leva pour aller chercher de quoi faire baisser la fièvre du jeune garçon.

« Non ! Ne pars pas », supplia Allen.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte ! Jamais !

Une inspiration subite le prit et il se releva pour embrasser Tyki, toujours penché sur lui.

Un déferlement d'émotions le traversa lorsque le Portugais lui répondit avec ardeur.

Bonheur.

Douceur.

Chaleur.

Et la sensation des lèvres et de la peau fraîche ravit Allen, alors que la fièvre le faisait un peu plus délirer.

« D'accord. Je reste. »

L'albinos sourit doucement alors que Tyki le serrait dans ses bras.

Sa température augmenta brutalement tandis que son front se mettait à le brûler.

Étrangement, cette sensation se transmit à son bras gauche et il ne put retenir son cri de douleur.

Tyki passa la nuit à son chevet, changeant régulièrement la serviette humide sur son front et en essayant de le soulager un peu. Il répondit à chacune des phrases balbutiées par le jeune homme.

* * *

><p>L'aube se levait et avec la nuit, toute l'agitation qui habitait Allen semblait se calmer.<p>

« Ça va mieux ? »

L'albinos ne répondit pas.

« Dé-Désolé… »

Tyki haussa un sourcil.

« De quoi ? »

« De t'avoir… caché… mon identité… Je-Je ne voulais… pas… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Et Tyki s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il pensait ses mots.

"Nea" l'avait charmé, Allen l'avait fait se dévorer de colère puis de jalousie, mais…

Ce n'était qu'un détail. Un détail qui avait son importance, mais un détail.

Un simple détail.

Et aujourd'hui, peu lui importait l'identité de celui qui allait devenir un nouveau Noah, car les stigmates qui commençaient à creuser doucement son front l'indiquait clairement.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était eux. Eux, et seulement eux.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Des impressions ?<p> 


End file.
